Genesis's Oceanic Suicide, End of a Promising Poet
by Seraphim210
Summary: 'He breathed the cold air, the microscopic drops...they went into him more than willingly, they traveled down his throat, into his lungs, chest, into all of his limbs' -Goodbye Genesis. This fic...I'm really proud of it. I was really down when I wrote it, which means...that this is all of my passion. Poetic passion. Poetic prose. Perectly suiting for Genesis Rhapsodos.


_This fic...I'm really proud of it. I was really down when I wrote it, which means...that this is all of my passion. Poetic passion. Poetic prose. Perectly suiting for Genesis Rhapsodos. Please let me know what you think. I'd greatly appreciate it. :D  
_

* * *

__It was a gloomy day. Overcast. Time had passed, people grew...but an edge of loneliness lingered on each soul. People were happy, people were sad...it was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Genesis sat along the shoreline, his feet barely breaking the wet, compacted sand. The gentle low tide eased in every now and then. He wrapped his arms around his knees, buried his face into them...Darkness. 'Indulge me.'

Genesis sighed into his own clothing, he looked up. Thought. The gray skies reflected against the ocean, the sea...he heard nothing but a beguiling wind. A whispering soul...he then shifted his eyes to the sea. He looked out. Gray. Gloomy. Morose. . .Suddenly, he felt something tingle against his toes, his bare feet...the water. Cold. It's touch was like fire. It licked his skin apathetically, as if beckoning him to walk into it...crawl into the water. Bathe in hell.

The horizon darkened slowly, surely. The cool...ocean...breeze.

Each sound was a symphony to his soul. He heard everything. Everything. The cries of the wind, the moans of the sea. He continued looking out. He was tempted. Charmed. Suddenly, he stood up. Took a few steps forward. The cold water chilled his cells, wrapped around his flesh-his very existence. The dark sky, no light emitted whatsoever. The wind tugged him along gently, his pores were on fire...so cold, it burned. He found himself subconsciously walking forward. Straight into the sea. He was almost waist deep. Was this...real? Was he...alive? This wasn't the earth he knew. The one he had grown to love. Banora...his homeland. The bright sunny sky, the smiling flowers and dancing leaves...the promise. The promise that lingered along those veins, of those leaves...life. The pigment of life was evident. He felt the momentum of a wave, rip along his chest. Chest deep now. This place was the stark opposite, the polarity was biased...He felt his placid face suddenly change. He smiled. His eyes held a look of no joy, no hate...nothing. He recalled distant memories...the Banora Whites. There were none here...no sweet, succulent juices that could match the Whites...'Improbable.'

The sun barely made it's way under the dense clouds, lighting up the sky in a brilliant display of color as it began it's daily dance with the horizon.

He clenched his eyes shut as a faint ray of light painted his face the color of gold. Warmth had slapped him squarely in the face. Real warmth. Completely different from the scorching water that grazed against his skin continuously...this was real. It felt nice...it felt like a soft hand of a woman's...caressing him gently. It reminded him of Banora once more...the gentle rustle of leaves against leaves, the faint chirping sounds from birds, the cozy little huts. . .his lips were still curved like a crescent. He glowed. A large unsettling cloud soon blanketed itself around the surreal sun. The warmth was gone, his face was rendered numb. Completely numb. He didn't feel, but the tickles...the tickles were prominent. Crystalline. Crystalline water drops splashed against his chin, nearing his crescent shaped lips, he breathed . . .

He breathed the cold air, the microscopic drops...they went into him more than willingly, they traveled down his throat, into his lungs, chest, into all of his limbs! The rush of cold condensation violated his insides...was this lethal? His smile never faded. Stars will cry. Blackened tears tonight. His tears...mixed into the clear, gloomy water... _'Fall into the shadows.' _Echoed...echoed. His tears fell into it's own shadows...the sea. Copious in quantity, endless in proximity...He thought to himself, "It seems so...magnanimous..."

Genesis's breathing came to a halt. He now saw...a blue, vignetted paradise. He opened his lips, beautiful bubbles, spherical orbs! They emerged, black outlined the clear, translucent beauties! Genesis walked forward. He waded, stumbled in a way. Momentum of the water's movements, he buried his feet into tough sand, compacted...corroded. He saw a faint white light. Above him, aerial...the sun's white rays were cracking through a few of the gray clouds. He let his hands go limp under the water, his hair floated about...each strand separated from the other. He held his own. _Fall into the shadows... _He heard the voice. He actually heard it this time...his deafened eardrums refused to let him hear anything else -they were pressured into silence.

He stretched an arm out towards the ray of light. He was out of reach, out of range...he shook. Internally. Shockwave! His feet felt no more! He was knocked over by the momentum of the waves...underwater grave! He floated. Gravity was lost, his heart meant naught. He breathed in no air, his eyes flared...His vision began spotting. Like black drops of paint falling onto a wooden pallet...his cerulean eyes were deceived, the brotherly color of the ocean wouldn't let him see...

His body's movements were lithe, his head tilted back gently, oh how magnificent!

Death was an acrobatist, waiting for the perfect time to..._lurch_! 'I used to wonder...' He thought..

His arms wavered, his life flickered, his eyes glimmered...

'Is this what death tastes like...?' He mentally smiled, the scene was over cranked, sixty frames per second...

The ocean tongued him, entered him, suffocated him. What did it taste like? Nothing. Blissfully clear, beautiful...intangible. 'I didn't think I could touch it...' He never would.

Death found him.

His eyes remained open, his body completely taken...his back was arched, the ocean held him. Firmly.

He swallowed the knife, prayed for night. He wanted to start over again. In order to _live_ his life...


End file.
